This invention generally relates to a lottery game, and more particularly, to a lottery game based off of the well known Hangman game.
Known lottery games may have a wager-selection feature wherein a player may select and then change his wager. Moreover, there are lottery games which allow a player to enter into multiple draws with a single lottery ticket purchase. There are also games wherein a user may select an amount of numbers on which to wager, wherein the numbers must match numbers chosen by a gaming device in order to win.
In another aspect, the traditional Hangman game has been enjoyed by many players for years. In the traditional Hangman game, one player selects a word or phrase and presents it to another player with some or all of the letters in the word or phrase displayed as blanks. The second player then guesses letters which are then entered into the appropriate blanks, if applicable. The second player is given a limited number of misses (i.e., letter guesses which are not present in the word/phrase). If the maximum number of misses is reached before the second player deciphers the word/phrase, the first player wins.
There are no lottery games in the prior art which combine all these desirable or similar features along with other unique features to arrive at an interesting and enjoyable lottery experience for the player that reminds one of the popular word-based Hangman game.